Feelings Throughout The Journey
by FerrisWheelShipper
Summary: Red and Touko meet up becoming close friends, but turns out they have feelings for each other, but what if when N returns back after 2 years for Touko, to share out his feelings towards her? Will he able to get Touko back? Most importantly who will Touko choose from, Red or N?
1. Red, N and Touko

~Hi, a new story, but this includes some new character's for instance Red, Green, Kotone, Gold, Silver, and Kyouhei, will be in it and the main shipping is, N and Touko. Red and Touko meet up becoming close friends, but turns out they have feelings for each other, but what if when N returns back after 2 years for Touko, to share out his feelings towards her? Will he able to get Touko back? Most importantly who will Touko choose from, Red or N?~

* * *

Touko visits Johto to meet up with one of her relatives Kotone, but she ends up meeting with a strange trainer name Red in Kanto after she finishes traveling Johto.

The start of how they both met, after N's farewell to Touko.

* * *

"..." The wind blows freezing, giving her chills staring at him up at MT. Silver.

Touko runs up to him and takes off her hat, "Hi..I'm Touko a trainer from, the Unova Region.." Her legs still shivering, the snow touching her bare legs, she nearly fainted.

Instead Red, carried her over to his area where he would stay, "I'm Red, a trainer from over here in this region Kanto. Nice to meet you, Touko.."

She puts on her hat warming herself up with the blanket, "So, is this where you love?" Looking around.

"Well, for now on, this is where I belong.." Red answers.

Touko looked up at him, "Red, you remind me of someone I know, but I just can't say, who he is.."

The person Touko was trying to think of was N, when her and N met in the Nimbasa's Ferris Wheel together and had their first moment, but after that the last challenge he left her with a Farewell that nearly broke her heart.

"I, see.." Red looks at her.

"Um..thank you for letting me stay here, I was just traveling to meet new Pokemon in this region, then after that I will travel back to Unova." Touko explained to Red.

Red slowly takes off his hat and let out a sigh, "I get lonely up here, Touko.."

She looks at him, "Oh.."

"The last time, I saw any trainer was a young boy, I believe his name was, Gold...?" Red thinks about it.

Touko tries to listen, but the snow that had been covering her ear, and her freezing up here wearing on her tank top white shirt with her black vest on and her normal short pants that were barely even covering up her legs, she could not concentrate into his speaking.

He stares at her for awhile, "You need to borrow some clothes of mine?"

She shakes her head, "N..No, thanks.." She shivered.

"But your freezing, here.." He gets up and takes his red coat off putting it on her.

Touko turns red staring at him, "Red, I thank you.."

"No problem, Touko. Just being a kind gentlemen." He responds back.

You may sleep over there." He points towards the bed, she looks at it.

"Where are you going to sleep, then?" She asks.

"Don't worry about me, I've been living up here for many years, I have a place for myself, this is a place for my lovely guests." He winks at her.

She blushed red, "Oh.."

* * *

N looked at Kyouhei and smiled answering, "That was a great battle we had there, Kyouhei, your truly very strong, you remind me of a trainer I met two years back, she's incredibly tough and strong willing just like you. I will find my way to find her again, I want to tell her how I feel..." He leaves him with those last words.

Kyouhei headed back to his friend Hugh, "What up, bro?"

"Nothing, just feeling something, I just hope N finds that trainer he wants to look for.." Kyouhei smiled looking at Hugh.

Hugh chuckled, "Well let's just hope he does find her, very soon."

"Right. How about it, Hugh?" He asked him with a little smirk on his face.

Hugh gave him a little smile, "Yeah, let's go..in 3,2,1..." They start running to Bianca to get their Pokedex upgraded.

* * *

Gold and Kotone run to Professor Elm and hug him tightly, "Aaaaah!"

"What in the world is going on here, you two?" He asks fixing his glasses.

"Lance proposed, to Claire!" They shout.

"That..?" Professor Elm looks at them with an eyebrow raised.

"And, Kotone's cousin, Touko is visiting New Bark Town!" Gold explains to him.

"Oh great, a new trainer that will experience Pokemon that if you let them out of their Pokeball." He giggled with his silly and goofy voice.

"Right..please don't get her, confused, with anything?" Kotone pleads.

He nods, as the twins run out bumping into, Silver, "Oh hey, Silver." Kotone said.

"Humph, what do you want?" Silver looks away.

"Wanna come over at my place, Silver?" Gold asked.

He humphed, "I don't need to hang around with losers like you, too."

Kotone pulled out his trainer card from his pocket and runs away with it, "Hey come back here with my trainer card, Kotone!" Silver runs behind her, while Gold chases him behind, getting him dizzier and dizzier.

* * *

"Red, I.." Touko slept on his bed feeling the breeze coming in, he shut the window for her and stares at her momentarily, "Touko, your looking cute.."

She blushed hard and gave out a small chuckle, "You really think so..?"

"Ofcourse, why wouldn't I compliment something that I haven't already?" He winked at her.

Touko, stared deeply into his eyes, noticing she felt as if he was her, N. "N.." Touko leaned in closer to Red's lips but he moved her back, "N? Who's he?"

She shakes her head, "Oh..no, nothing and I am sorry.."

He smiled, "It's fine, but I wouldn't mind if we continued." Smirks.

"Continue with what?" Touko asked him in confusion.

"The kiss."

She blushes a little, "Well I may not kiss you on the lips now, but I can-" She gave him a soft kiss on his cheeks.

He smirks, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Touko asked.

He whispers in her ear, "I was wondering, if you want to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

~Hello everyone, hope you all enjoyed this chapter of this new beginning of a story! Obviously the main couple is N and Touko! The other couples that will later on get together will be, Green and Red ( Maybe) , Kotone and Silver, Gold and OC. (If you have any let me know, perhaps Marina and Gold). Kyouhei and Hugh (Maybe) But I think Yancy and Kyouhei is great! Anyways, let me know what you all think and please no bad reviews, see you later~


	2. N, meeting up with Red and Touko!

~Hello Guys, another chapter is uploaded just for you guys, to enjoy!~

* * *

Touko and Red, were finally boyfriend and girlfriend, but will there be a certain someone to break them up apart. Wonder who will that be?

"Hey, I told you to give me my hat back!" Touko shouts jumping on his back.

Red chuckled and spun her around, "Having fun there, Touko?"

She laughs, "Yes!"

She jumps off of his back giving him a tight hug, "I love you!"

He held her close to him, "I love you, too."

"Stop with those smushy, stuff will ya?" Green rudely asked.

"What is wrong with your friend?" Touko looks at Red, wanting a respond.

Red laughs, "Probably jealous that he couldn't get himself a girlfriend, that's all."

"What?!" Green shouts, "I heard that!"

Green stomps himself to us pointing at Red, "I can get a million of girls up on my feet, than you would ever, get Red!"

"I don't need anyone, but Touko.." Red smiled looking at Touko.

"Are you trying to ignore me here-" Red cut him off pushing his face away and giving Touko a small kiss on the lips.

"Fine!" Green stomps off taking his books with him.

* * *

They snickered.

"Hey N, sup?" Kyouhei runs upto him.

He turns around to look at him, "Oh hello there."

"Hey, did you find that trainer you were looking for or are you still looking?" Kyouhei asked him.

"Still searching.." N spoke.

"What is her name, if I may ask?" He asks N.

"Touko.." N responds.

Kyouhei wonders, "Touko.."

"Yes, she is the trainer, I am wanting to look for.." He replied.

Kyouhei spoke, "Do you want Hugh and I to help you out?"

"No need for that." N said leaving.

* * *

After Red and Touko finished up with their training, Red still won the battle from her and she starts whining sitting down, "Are you alright, Touko-Chan?" Red asks.

She shrugs him off looking another direction, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Please, I will die if you do not speak with me Touko!" Red explains.

She walks over to Green and sits besides him, "Hey."

"Sup, Touko?" Green looks at her with a grin. "Why so upset, did Red make you upset?"

She nods,

"Well, want a hug?" He smirked.

Red clutched his hands tight, "You better not get close to her, Green!"

"And what if I do?" Green let out a chuckle then turns back to Touko. "So, that hug do you want it?"

Touko shaked her head, "No, it's obvious that Red is jealous!"

"Right, but as long as I don't care, -" He held her close to him.

Touko slowly gave him a warm hug, "There you happy?"

He nodded and Red just walked away throwing his potions on the ground. "Whatever, don't come back, Touko."

"Sure!" She shouts then looks at Green.

He sighs, "He's just jealous, Touko."

"I, know.."

* * *

N walked up to MT. Silver and looks to see a strange person sitting there as if he was somewhat lonely.

"Who are you?" N asked coming close to take look at him.

"..." He doesn't speak.

"I know you can talk.." N waits for a reply, but still silent.

Touko runs behind Red, "I..I want to talk to you about something, Red.."

He stops her, "I told you, I do not wish to speak to you anymore.."

"But you don't mean it, right?!" Touko asked concerned. "Look, I said I-" She stops to stare at someone familiar standing right front of her.

"Is that you, Touko?" N looks close to see if it her.

She hides behind Red, "Red..I said, I'm sorry.."

He let out a small sigh, "Dude, you know her?" Red looks directly at N.

N nodded, "Ofcourse, Touko and I met a long time before.."

Red gave him a dirty look, "Alright, so good friends before right..?"

"Actually Touko and I were-" Touko suddenly cuts him off pulling Red away from him.

"Let's go, Red we have to discuss about something important." She said.

Instead he pushed her away, "I was talking to him, not you."

"But.." She continues.

"Touko, I suggest you talk to me later, not in the mood to talking to you right now!" Red shouts angrily at her.

N felt bad, "Please do not shout at her like this.."

"And who are you to say?" He gives N a glare.

"Because, I..." N looks at Touko deeply in the eyes with a worried look on his face.

She looks away from his eyes,

"Yes..?" Red waits.

N looked down, "Your the one I went out looking for, Touko and I'm glad I found you, but there is something I want to discuss about with you about our past.."

Red stops him from walking to her, "Don't go near Touko, answer what you have to say right here and right now to me."

Touko looked at Red, "Red, don't be too difficult with him, please..?"

He turned to look at me, "Like I said, you do not need to interfere."

"Yes, I do!" Touko shouted.

N nods, "She's right.."

He sighs, "No you do not."

* * *

"Silver..?" Gold looks for calling out his name.

"Where did he go?!" Kotone shouts.

Silver jumps out the bush running away, "There he is, let's go Kotone!" Gold shouts.

Kotone suddenly trips on top of Silver and breaks her ankle, "Ow.."

Silver felt bad for her, so he picked her up and carried her to his house, "I..I'm sorry, Kotone.."

Gold rushes in the room pushing Silver away from his sister, "Move away from my sister, you monster!"

"I..I didn't know she would be in this situation, Gold." Silver gives him a very cold response.

"Stop fussing about it, you two, it's nothing biggie. I'll be alright." Kotone replied.

"You sure?" Gold looked at her seriously.

She sighs, "Yes.."

"Sorry, Kotone.." Silver looked down.

She smiled at him, "It's okay."

He let out a small chuckle, "Alright, just be-careful the next time.."

Gold huffed, "Why do you care about her all of a sudden?"

"You will never, understand." Silver smiled.

* * *

Kyouhei looked over at Yancy, "Hey, Yancy."

"Hi." She giggled fixing her hat.

"How are you?" He asked chuckling.

"I'm doing, fine.." She laughs.

Hugh runs up to Kyouhei and he face palmed, "I never get alone time with, Yancy..." He murmured.

"Hey!" Hugh shouted.

"What do you want?" Kyouhei looked over at him.

"Just was wondering if you and I can have a rapid battle." Hugh smiled.

Yancy looked at us and waits, "Um..Kyouhei see you later, I guess.."

"Wait!" I stop her.

"Yes?" She stops looking at me.

"Next time.." He smiles.

* * *

~Aloha! Hope you all enjoyed!~


End file.
